In The Blink of A Eye
by Itsahopeforallthehopeless
Summary: Summary: My life has changed more times in the blink of a eye than you could imagine possible, But you know what everything always turned out alright in the end


A/n Just a random story idea i had after watching the latest episode of Hawaii Five-0…...so enjoy folks.

Summary:

Disclaimer: I don't own Hawaii Five-0 it belongs to it's respective owners…..etc.

Grace P.O.V.

My life so far has changed more times in the blink of an eye than you could imagine was possible. The first time was shortly after I turned eight years old, I remember that night like it was yesterday.

It was in the evening after my bath, my hair was still wet when Mommy and Danno brought me into the living room saying that they needed to tell me something. They weren't smiling at all and Mommy looked as if she had just been crying.

That's when I got scared something bad had happened to Grandma and Grandpa or even Uncle Matt. I sat down on the couch and Mommy and Danno sat across from me, Mommy in her favorite chair and Danno on the edge of the cherry oak coffee table.

"Grace, Do you remember when your friend Maddie's parents got divorced" Mommy said and I nodded. "Monkey, see your mom and I we haven't been getting along lately, So we're going to get divorced like Maddie's parents did" Danno explained softly.

I looked between Mommy and Danno's face was this some sort of cruel joke they were playing. "It means we won't be married anymore and won't live together" Mommy added gently.

"Why?" I whispered trying not to cry. My parents were my everything, my anchor the only thing I'd ever known.

"Because Honey, Some things just work for awhile and aren't meant to last forever" Danno said. "Can't you make it last forever if you try" I asked. I didn't understand why it couldn't be forever.

"Monkey some things just can't be put back together" Danno sighed. "Do you have anymore questions" Mommy asked.

I shook my head, I didn't trust my voice not wavering and then would start crying and make them feel bad.

Then Danno walked out of the living room fast and went to the guest bedroom and shut the door quickly. Then mommy lead me too my room and tucked me into bed. As I lay in my bed that night i began to cry and cry. Eventually I stopped for a breif moment, I had thought I'd heard something. My bedroom was wall to wall with the guest bedroom, I realize what i heard was Daddy crying.

I sat perfectly still in my bed listening, I'd never heard my Danno cry before, I'd always assumed he didn't since he was so brave all the time. I waited for what felt like a long time, until Daddy stopped crying and I was positive he was asleep.

Then I crept down the hall and into the guest bedroom, I crawled into the bed next to Danno's side and rested my head on his chest.

I could hear his heart beating, I guessed Danno would be embarrassed if he knew I'd hear him crying, We're a lot alike after all. Even at eight years old I knew that if i had Danno then everything would be fine.

Two months later Mommy told me I was going to move to Hawaii with her and her new husband Stan Edwards. I was angry at her going to Hawaii meant We would be leaving Daddy, I refused to go. The whole next week Mommy told me all about how pretty Hawaii is and how fun it will be to live there and how I can join cheer all-star team like I'd planned on doing soon.

I was stubborn and pouted that whole week, I tuned Mommy out when she would yap on and on about Hawaii.

Mommy finally lost her temper when I refused to pack up my toys and clothes, "What do you more do you want from me Grace" she had shouted. I didn't answer just walked from the room and took the cordless phone from the kitchen. I called Daddy and whined that I wanted to see him, knowing he would give in and I would get the stay the night with him, away from my mother.

But a part of me knew no matter how much I put up a fight I was still a little eight year old girl with no power over the decision to move or stay.

The day we left at the airport was the worst day of my life, I didn't want to get on that plane, It would take me away from Danno.

I had a plan though it didn't work though, Not that i expected it really would. It was more of a last act of rebelling against my mother.

So when Danno asked for one of my special hugs, Just as i'd predicted he would. I wrapped my arms and legs around him as tight a grip as possible.

When Mommy looking at her watch said that 'It was Time To Go now'. I didn't listen and refused to let go. She tried to pull me off, But I secarmed really loudly and everyone in the airport terminal turned to look at us.

"Monkey, You have to go now, I promise I'll see you soon" Daddy whispered to me. I began to cry and he unclasped my fingers from his blue dress shirt, Setting me on my feet.

I remember looking up at Danno through my tear filled eyes, "I love Daddy" I said softly.

"Danno loves you too" He replied sadly.

Then Mommy took my hand and lead me away and on the plane I fell asleep exhausted from my tantrum.

Before I knew it the plane was landing in Hawaii all too soon….I wasn't ready, But I would be Danno's brave monkey and give Hawaii a fair shot.

-H50-H50-H50-

The second time my life changed was after Danno had moved to Hawaii and was working with Uncle Steve, Auntie Kono and Uncle Chin at FIVE-0.

It was three weeks before my ninth birthday, It was a either a Tuesday or a Friday I remember that because Danno always picked me up from school on those days.

I hadn't been able to sit still the last few minutes of class, I was excited to see Danno since Mommy didn't let us spend time together very often.

I walked down the cement steps outside my school, My eyes searching for Danno's silver camaro, finally I spotted it and a grin split across my face.

I walked faster but then I paused It was Uncle Steve not Danno leaning against the silver car.

"Hey, Gracie" Uncle Steve said crouching down so we were eye level.

"Where's Danno" I asked fear starting to set in.

"Your Dad...he's…...ah…..not feeling so good...so he asked me to come get you instead" Uncle Steve said slowly choosing his words carefully.

As a police officer's daughter your immediate thought when his partner says something like that is that he's been shot.

It had happened in New Jersey before and I don't remember it exactly just that I was scared.

"Did he get shot?" I asked Uncle Steve.

"No He didn't get shot, I'm going to take you to see him though" Uncle Steve explained.

So I got in the camaro with Uncle Steve, I didn't really say anything to Uncle Steve since I didn't know him that well and It was before I was comfortable enough to call him Uncle Steve.

Danno was alright in a few days but I never forgot the cold, choking fear I felt that day.

-H50-H50-H50-

I have thought about this day a lot after it happened, I wondered if I could have asked more questions before going with or what would have happened If I'd tried to run.

I decided awhile ago Rick Peterson is a mean jerk and I'm very glad he was sent to jail It was really stupid to go with Rick, Danno had taught me never to trust strangers.

But I was deceived by the Honolulu Police Dept. Uniform he was wearing and my tennis coach said it was alright to go with Rick.

I knew as soon as I heard Danno's voice on the phone something wasn't right, Personally I can't remember when I figured out Rick was a phony but I was a pretty sharp nine year old anyway.

Then when he put me in that storage locker and tied me to the chair and had left was when I starte crying out of fear.

It was pitch black and cold, I couldn't see anything around. I was terrified but I knew Danno would always come for me…...always.

I couldn't tell if it was night or day, But when a car came squealing up outside I hoped with all my heart that it was Daddy and Uncle Steve coming to get me out.

"Grace" I heard Danno's voice yell outside the door.

"Daddy" I called back and pretty soon the metal door was being pulled up and boxes surrounding my chair were knocked down.

Danno raced to my side and untied my hands while Uncle Steve untied my feet, Danno pulled me into his arms and I wrapped my arms and legs as tight as that day at the airport.

Burying my face in his shoulder, I felt calm and safe for the first time in hours.

_-H50-h50-

The next time my life changed in the blink of an eye wasn't until recently when my grandma Clara came to visit us for the first time since we moved to Hawaii.

Grandma Clara told me when we were at the pool how she'd decided to divorce Grandpa.

Grandma Clara didn't seem sad though at all, just lonely maybe. I told her about how upset I'd been when my Mom and Danno got divorced, She was a good listener and it was nice to finally tell somebody about it.

She also asked what we'd been up to since we'd been here, I told her all about Kamakona's shrimp & Shave Ice truck, FIVE-0, My Mom,Stan and Charlie and how my cheer team won the Jamz Nationals in Vegas last week.

Later that evening I admitted to Danno how I'd known it was Hard for him the divorce, In the end moving to Hawaii was worth it. I don't speak to my mother very often and I honestly don't miss her much. Yes I still love her since she's my mother and all, But we're just too different….I may look like her but I'm nothing like her and I never will be.

Grace Williams, 12 years Old

THE END

a/n the part about the Cheer team winning the Jamz Nationals in Vegas last week is true, Cheer 808 the team Teilor Grubbs[Grace Williams] is on did win.

Mahalo for reading ;]


End file.
